


The Coyote and The Fox

by TJBones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, malira, will add tags as this collection grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBones/pseuds/TJBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came in the cloak of night, through the open window with the warm California breeze. Her weight caused the bed to sigh and the muscle nestled warm and wet between Kira’s ribs beat with eager intensity. She could feel her, Malia, warm and solid at her back—so real and so very sly. </p><p>This is part of a collection of drabble dedicated to the Teen Wolf pairing Malira (Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visiting Hours

She came in the cloak of night, through the open window with the warm California breeze. Her weight caused the bed to sigh and the muscle nestled warm and wet between Kira’s ribs beat with eager intensity. She could feel her, Malia, warm and solid at her back—so real and so very sly.

The voices of Kira’s parents were still firm in her ear, and she knew Malia remembered their words, the rigid finality of them. Kira knew she knew, but Malia had come anyway, her warm lips curved up at the ends as she pressed them to the pale flesh at the side of Kira’s neck. The kitsune shivered and shifted beneath the blanket, keeping her eyes closed, choosing to take no part in Malia’s knack for going against authority. It made the were-coyote breath a soft chuckle, Kira’s dark hair quivering in response. The sound from Malia’s lips was fond and Kira grew warm as it caressed her.

“Are you gonna pretend to be asleep?” Malia asked, her voice husky and frayed, her breath tickling the fine hairs at Kira’s neck. Kira didn’t respond.

“Kira,” Malia sang softly, lips brushing the kitsune’s neck. Kira drew a breath, then let it free and settled once again to further feign sleep.

She felt Malia smile, felt the tips of her fingers stroke hot tracks against her hip, brushing away the fabric that separated them. Those fingers spread until her palm came flat against the curve of her skin, dipping into the waistband of her pajama pants.

Kira drew another breath and opened her eyes. “Malia…”

“Dunno what you’re so anxious about,” Malia said against the curve of Kira’s ear, brushing her fingers down through the shorn hairs beneath Kira’s ‘comfy undies’. It drew a shudder from the other girl, back arching slightly to chase away any remnants of sleep that hid along the curve of her spine. Malia hummed, pleased.

“If my parents—”

“Don’t worry about your parents. They’re asleep. Dead to the world. I made sure,” Malia said, pressing slow kisses to Kira’s neck and shoulder. Kira felt the slightest tug at the organs in her gut in response to those words. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if Malia meant harm or was just being sarcastic. Kira chose to believe she meant the latter in this case. Despite the new stance on Malia’s visiting hours, she and Kira’s parents generally got along well. Nothing to worry about.

“But you’re not supposed to be here,” Kira pressed, though with significantly less intent, she’d admit. She was too swept up in the weight of Malia’s fingers against the sensitive cluster of nerves hiding between her thighs. She stroked the area casually in slow circles and Kira found herself losing grip of her better judgment.

“Do you want me to leave?” Malia asked, slipping a finger into Kira’s heat. The other girl gasped softly then sighed, eyelids fluttering shut with the sweep of dark lashes.

“Please…” Kira breathed, her fingers brushing the back of Malia’s hand.

Malia pressed another finger in with the other and curled them to caress the sweetness inside. “Please, what?”

 _Don’t stop. Keep going. Right there. I love you._ “Stay.”


	2. With Just a Little Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, reader. I want to tell you a very interesting story about a very interesting girl who lives in a very interesting world. This tale is about Kira Yukimura, and unlike the world you and I live in, Kira lives in a world where the essence of a human being is complemented by another—or a soulmate, if you will. It sounds like a cheesy harlequin novel lost at the bottom of the ‘free books’ bin at a public library, I know, but it’s much more than that. I promise!

Hello, reader. I want to tell you a very interesting story about a very interesting girl who lives in a very interesting world. This tale is about Kira Yukimura, and unlike the world you and I live in, Kira lives in a world where the essence of a human being is complemented by another—or a soulmate, if you will. It sounds like a cheesy harlequin novel lost at the bottom of the ‘free books’ bin at a public library, I know, but it’s much more than that. I promise!

Still with me?

Okay. Saddle up, dear reader, because this story begins on a hot summer day…and our heroine is trapped in a burning building. Now, Kira hadn't expected to face the possibility of burning alive that day in particular, but as she scrambled along the floor of her apartment, struggling to breathe between gulps of thick smoke, she wasn't entirely surprised this was happening. Her luck wasn't exactly endorsed by leprechauns. As if to prove that point, when she reached the door she burned her hand on the handle, which was searing with heat from the fire on the other side. So, leaving out the front door was not an option.

Throat sore and eyes burning, Kira looked to the nearest window and took a very precious moment to contemplate how much her coordination had been effected by all the smoke she’s inhaled and all the oxygen she most certainly did not inhale, because said coordination was questionable even in stable environments. It would be easy to assume she could just climb the fire escape and avoid certain death, but gravity had an obsession with Kira, and since she didn't have benevolent leprechauns on her side, with her luck, she’d go splat right on the pavement below. What a way to go.

Before Kira could come to a decision on which death would be less traumatic, she realized there was a girl standing outside on the fire escape looking at her with wide eyes that were full of one part horror, one part shock, and one part anger. Kira’s wide stare was one part confusion, one part shock, and a whole lot of red, burning, and watery. She could have asked herself why there was a girl outside of her window at the time of a raging fire, but it dawned on her in that moment that she could hardly breathe at all as the universe decided she was taking too long to choose her own death, so it was taking matters into its own metaphorical hands.

As the strength left her and she crumpled to the carpet hacking up her lungs, she believed this was it…except the girl outside her window didn't agree, cocked back her fist, and shattered the window with pure force and an angry scowl. Kira took one more precious moment to appreciate the flawlessness of this woman before everything went black.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Kira woke to the sharp beep of the heart monitor, the strong smell of antiseptic, and startling florescent light. Her eyes were scratchy and it hurt to breathe, but she was actually alive! She hadn't expected to wake up ever again, and yet here she was and she knew she wasn't dead because everything _ached_. She found this out when she tried to sit up.

“Don’t move.”

Kira jolted despite the very clear instruction, which resulted in her sitting upright and tugging on her IV drip.

“The doctors said not to move. You have smoke inhalation and oxygen deprivation.”

As if she had always been standing there, the girl who shatters windows like it’s nothing was at her bedside and pushed Kira back down onto the hospital bed with measured gentleness. The look in her brown eyes dared Kira to move again, so Kira laid there dutifully and gazed wide-eyed at the flawless woman before her. She would have wondered why the woman was there with her questionable bedside manner and total inability to introduce herself, but all she could think of was how soft her hair looked, and how warm her lips seemed, and that the little cut still fresh and red on her cheek—most likely from the glass—didn't distract from how beautiful she was.

“Your parents are on their way,” said the gorgeous woman and Kira nearly sat upright again, but the woman’s eyes narrowed and pinned her there challengingly.

“But they’re in Beacon Hills—” Kira was startled by her own voice, rough and raw, and great Einstein, did that hurt!

“The police called them.”

“Oh…”

And so, Kira and this freakishly brave woman stared at each other until Kira’s eyes ached and she became very aware of how gross she felt and probably looked, which meant this woman was also aware of it, and Kira tried to clear her throat. Which… _ow_.

“Um, I feel like I owe you my thanks, because I’m not a crisp in a body bag, which was the route I was going for a moment there until you showed up and broke my window’s face. I blacked out after that, but I’m pretty sure your insane act of bravery saved my life, especially since my other option was the fire escape, and I didn't even make it across the room, so I doubt I would have made it down a rickety set of rotted stairs on my own. So, I kind of owe you my life, not just my thanks. I was almost a goner there. There were no pearly gates, and my life didn't flash before my eyes, but—”

“You talk a lot.”

Kira blinked owlishly at the woman, mouth flapping without a word for a moment before she swallowed thickly and shifted where she lay.

“Um…who…are you, actually?”

The woman didn't even blink. “I’m your soulmate.”

Kira’s breath came slow, as did the passing of her lids over her eyeballs. “What?”

“Why did you sit there?”

“What?” she repeated dumbly.

“Back in the fire. You almost died.” The woman—Kira’s _soulmate_ —didn't look so pleased about Kira’s apparent lack of self-preservation.

“I, uh...I was having trouble breathing, and the door was no longer an option because ‘here thar be fire’, so I was trying to gauge what my chances were of surviving a three story swan dive out of the window.”

Again, the woman didn't even blink. “But there was a fire escape.”

“I didn't say it would be a graceful or willing swan dive.”

“You almost died and it felt like I was having a heart attack seeing you in there ready to give up…” The woman who seemed to have forgotten what an introduction was shifted from one foot to the other, but she still looked grim. “It felt like _I_ was the one dying. I couldn't bear the idea of you dying. I thought, holy crap I finally found my soulmate and there she is about to die in a fire.”

Kira felt her face turn scarlet with uncomfortable heat that could rival her experience in the burning apartment building, because holy crap this was her _soulmate!_ Of course it would take a near death experience for her to find the one person she was destined for, for her to finally find what it is people write about and make movies about. She was probably living in her apartment building all this time, and was standing right there in front of her, and _she still didn't know her name_.

“Your name—”

“Don’t change the subject. Never do that again. You nearly dying nearly killed _me_ , and I messed up my hand a little for the trouble of saving you.” She held up her bandaged hand, willing the fingers experimentally. “Did you know you could bruise bone?”

“No, I mean, yes, but…I don’t…” She wanted to sit up to speak properly, but she was half-sure the woman would strap her down onto the bed if she tried, and oh, my Freud, why did she find that so hot?

“I’m Kira Yukimura.” There. Lead by example.

“I know.” Or not. “I live a few doors down from you…or did. My dad wants me home ASAP, because fires get a big stamp of rejection in our family. San Francisco is officially inhabitable for me.” Mystery flawless lady rolled her eyes.

Kira sighed. “Yeah, but—”

“I’m Malia, by the way. Malia Tate, ‘cept my dad—biological dad—would argue the validity of that last name. To him, I’m Hale through and through.”

And it was at that moment Kira realized how this bond was going to work. The name Hale was vaguely familiar to her, but she hadn’t spent long enough time in Beacon Hills to get to know the family behind the name. She thought it was kind of ironic that this whole incident led her to her soulmate, who would be leading her back home. It was a good thing Malia was gorgeous, even if a little scary.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Your house is huge,” Kira mumbled despite the fact that Malia had her pressed against her bedroom door, kissing and sucking at her neck with an urgency that made Kira’s heart pound so fast she felt light-headed.

“And your dad is kind of scary, but…nice?”

“Shhhh…” Malia hushed before grabbing Kira’s thighs and hiking her up off her feet. With a yelp, Kira wrapped her legs around Malia’s waist and was both shocked and turned on by Malia’s surprising display of strength.

“Wow. Do you even lift? You don’t look like a person who lifts one hundred and twenty-five pounds like it’s nothing. You kind of look like a Victoria’s Secret—”

“I wonder if I could fuck you so hard you forget what words are.”

Kira’s mouth went dry as she stared gobsmacked at Malia, who smiled back at her and pressed close to hum low against Kira’s lips.

“Seems like the right choice.”

Kira found herself nodding in full agreement.

“Good,” Malia purred, pressing her soft, warm lips to Kira’s, who moaned, suddenly very anxious to become completely illiterate.

Much to her surprise and slight horror, she was already throbbing and soaking her underwear, which were ridiculous and covered in paw prints, because her mother thought paw print underwear was hilarious. Malia, however, didn't seem to mind. Paw print be damned! She slipped right past them and discovered just how hot and ready Kira was, and she was _pleased_.

“Shit, babe. This for me?”

Kira nodded, already reduced to physical gestures of communication, such as the eager rutting she began against Malia’s explorative touch.

As Malia proceeded to make a mess of her with deft efficiency and more than a little smugness whenever Kira made a particularly embarrassing noise of want and pleasure, Kira’s traitor brain tortured her with thoughts of Malia’s dad, whose smile was both charming and frightening all in one fear inducing package. Only five minutes ago was he going on about how nice it was that Malia found such a _respectable_ and _genteel_ soulmate who honors the traditions of a proper mating and doesn’t act like a silly teenager but like the adult that she was. What Peter Hale failed to understand was that his daughter was none of that and instigator of all things blatantly inappropriate, like fucking her soulmate in her family home just after dinner.

“C’mere,” Malia said, her voice thick and husky, successfully drawing Kira out of her head and to the very sexy present where Malia walked her across the room and upended her unceremoniously onto the bed.

Kira let out a small yip when she hit the mattress and bounced. Hooded eyes and grin all predatory, Malia climbed over her, legs bent and hooked beneath Kira’s. Her hands slipped down along the length of Kira’s thighs and rested on her hips beneath her skirt, and she leaned in to drink in Kira’s answering moan, tasting her anticipation.

This wasn't the first time Kira and Malia kissed, but Kira was convinced that it felt like the first time—time and time again. Malia was demanding and eager with an almost child-like confidence, which meant she wasn't afraid to take what she wanted, and what she seemed to want was to drive Kira insane with the way her tongue boldly staked claim to every sensitive nerve ending in her mouth. And, hell, she was well on her way of getting just that!

Peter Hale and propriety be damned!

Kira reached down to slip her hands beneath Malia’s shirt to feel the subtle tense of abdominal muscle when Malia bore her weight down to press her groin to Kira’s, and even through layers of clothing the friction was heavenly. Eyes fluttering shut from the rising and falling tide of pleasure, teasing and melodic, her hands found the swell of Malia’s breast and she felt the soft, warm flesh in her palm, earning a moan from Malia, her lips curving into a grin against Kira’s.

“Your dad’s not going to like this,” Kira said despite herself, because her mouth was even more traitorous than her brain and was determined to kill the mood.

“You’re still talking,” Malia commented bluntly with a slight note of disapproval. Her lips began a pilgrimage down along Kira’s throat with purpose where she said, “Think it’s time I get to fucking you stupid.”

Kira could almost _feel_ the mischief in Malia’s smirk, and while Kira could only respond with a strained moan, she thought that maybe, just maybe, some leprechaun out there took pity on her and granted her the one person in the entire world that would make sense of her existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like longhand writing in a notebook during class does it for me! Not only did I do this relatively fast, but I had fun with it and it's a lot more content than the first drabble...which...makes it less of a drabble and more of a one-shot, but a short is a short is a short.
> 
> Also, sorry for the crappy fade-to-blacks. Still warming up, here. I haven't written full on smut in quite some time. I'm rusty!
> 
> Hope it was a decent read, in any case.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first official fanfiction. It is also, as of now, un-beta'd. If you catch any typos, grammar mistakes, or any other kind of technical discrepancies, don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> I have a far bigger Malira fic planned, but since I've been having trouble starting it, I decided that doing some drabble would warm me up pretty good.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
